elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheogorath (Quest)
Sheogorath is a quest in . Sheogorath wants the Hero to fulfill a prophecy about the end of the world in the small settlement Border Watch. Walkthrough Obtain a lesser soul gem, a head of Lettuce and a ball of Yarn. Yarn and lettuce can be found in containers in any city. Lesser soul gems can be obtained in magic stores, Mages Guild halls, dungeons or on certain types of enemies. Then, go to the shrine, which is north of Leyawiin and southwest of Fort Nomore. At the shrine Despite what Ferul Ravel, the leader of the Sheogorath followers at the shrine says, the Hero does not need to summon Sheogorath on a rainy day. If the Shivering Isles main quest line has been started but not finished, Sheogorath will yell at the Hero for not doing the things he has told them to do on the Shivering Isles before he gives them a new "errand" to run. If the quest line is finished, Haskill will talk to them instead. If Shivering Isles has not been started, it is as if Shivering Isles is not installed and the quest proceeds normally. Border Watch Sheogorath or Haskill sends the Hero to a settlement called Border Watch. Follow the map marker and then talk to the Khajiit with a black hood named Ri'Bassa. Make sure his disposition is at least 60 and then listen to his speech about the prophecy. Optionally, go and talk to S'thasa at the Border Watch Inn. If asked, S'thasa will tell a story about the collection of cheeses she has. Regardless of whether the Hero talks to her, they will have to steal the large single cheese labeled "Olroy Cheese" in one of the display cases. There are three ways to get the cheese. Either lockpick the display case and steal the cheese, pickpocket the key from her or kill her and loot the key from her body. After getting the cheese, go outside and put the cheese in the cooking pot in front of the inn. Wait until the rats appear. When it is over, look for the two piles of rat poison that Ri'Bassa put down in the center of town. One will be near the cooking pot and one farther down the stairs. But be quick, as the rats will eat it and the quest will fail. Take the poison and go to the sheep corral near the inn. Put the rat poison in the sheep's feed trough. One can also just kill the six sheep, but be cautious to not do this in front of the villagers. Wait until Sheogorath congratulates the player and tells them to wait in the center of town and watch the sky. Suddenly the sky turns red and is raining flaming dogs as the people run around in fear as they fall. Back to the shrine Once everything is over, go back to Sheogorath's shrine to complete the quest and receive the Wabbajack. After completion the Hero can find articles from the Black Horse Courier concerning the Rain of Burning Dogs! Journal Gallery Sheogorath Quest Rats.png|The rats eating the poison. Sheogorath Quest Plague.png|The sheep eating poisoned crop. Sheogorath Quest Dogs.png|The dogs. Trivia *If the rat poison is saved, one can make a poison from it and a Poisoned Apple, though is not very strong. *The person who created this quest is named Mark. The construction set shows that the script contains the debugging command (commented out): ;MessageBox "PLAYING LAST AUDIO AND GIVING JOURNAL. FEELING HAPPY THAT MARK MADE SUCH A COOL QUEST. *If the player has already become the Madgod of the court of Madness, Haskill will comment on the fact that the player is praying to himself, and how this may or may not be a good sign. **Haskill will tell the Hero to wait in the center of town instead of Sheogorath. In addition, at the end of the quest, Haskill will reward them with the Wabbajack, and questioning why he did not give it to the player, since it is their artifact. Bugs * After completing the quest, if one talks to one of the worshipers, one may get the 1st quest update again, saying you need to talk to Ravel. The quest stays finished, however. de:Sheogorath (Quest) ru:Шеогорат (квест) uk:Квест Шеогората (Oblivion)